Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and in particular relates to a color filter substrate of the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal displays have many advantages, such as being light, thin, and having low power consumption, so liquid-crystal displays have become the mainstream displays. A liquid-crystal display includes a liquid-crystal display panel. The liquid-crystal display panel includes a thin-film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid-crystal layer sandwiched therebetween.
The color filter substrate has a substrate and a color filter layer formed thereon, and the color filter layer is composed of a plurality of red, green, and blue pixels and a black matrix separating the pixels from each other. The black matrix can prevent thin-film transistors from being exposed to light (the thin-film transistors exposed to light may produce current leakage, which can adversely affect image quality), prevent color mixture between adjacent pixels, and improve contrast.
Along with the trend towards thin and high transmission liquid-crystal displays, a method for reducing the thickness of a color filter substrate is needed.